


Love Until The End

by rawr_anna



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawr_anna/pseuds/rawr_anna





	Love Until The End

She stood at the cliff, trying to ignore the hands reaching for her, the voices screaming, the shattering sobs, but couldn't. Finally she whirled around to face them, her eyes dark and tired, too tired to even cry anymore. Her friends stood silent, afraid that one move might cause her to turn away again and jump. She surveyed their faces, Alex with his tall, dark and handsome looks, always cool and collected, now looked desperate and his face tear-stained; Beth, hand clutched over her mouth, trying to sob quietly; the twins, Melanie and Derrick, were huddled together, hands clasped with each other like they were praying to god for help; and then Sydney, walking towards her, tears still on her face. Stretching out one hand, Sydney gestured for her to climb back over the railing. "Please, come back. You don't have to go through with this," Beth cried out before completely collapsing to the ground with sobs. She was bemused, later Beth would be bitching about how her clothes got dirty while talking to her soon-to-be-dead whack job of a friend. Sydney climbed over the railing and joined her. "So you're really going to do this?" Sydney shot at her, "Because if you do, then I will." Sydney flinched as she began to laugh, a dry, hollow, dead sound, "And why would you do something crazy like that? How do you think that would look, huh? "Little Miss Perfect joins Queen of the Crazies in plunge off of cliff, saves her life." Bet that would help your college applications." She repeated her dried out laugh and Sydney felt shadows and shivers dance along her spine. "Is that what you really think? That I'm Little Miss Perfect," Sydney cried, "You know how fucked up I am. I know how fucked up you are. Sure, some of our problems differ, but we're mainly the same. I have just as much of a reason to jump as you. I just don't because it would hurt all my friends!" Those last words cut through, and she finally started crying. Then she said with a smile, "It's better for my friends if they don't have to deal with my problems," and turned and jumped off the cliff. As she hit the water, she started to let herself sink. She knew that the jump wasn't capable of killing her, only the water. Then she heard a splash above her and saw Sydney. Sydney was smiling at her and grabbed her hands, then kissed her. Then they both slowly sank, finally content and ready to die.


End file.
